


That One 'our first date ended up being us taking care of a box of kittens I found on the way to your place' AU

by SecretMaker



Series: That One AU [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	That One 'our first date ended up being us taking care of a box of kittens I found on the way to your place' AU

9-13-15  
Prompt:First date ended up just being us taking care of a box of kittens I found on the way to your place AU  
Pairing:IwaOi  
Rating: T  
  
Hajime knew he would never hear the end of this. He grumbled insults to himself as he followed the walkway up to Oikawa’s front door, using his elbow to ring the bell so that he wouldn’t drop the box he was carrying.  
  
Oikawa answered the door with an “Iwa-chan, you’re late” and promptly cut off when he saw what Hajime was holding.  
  
“You gonna let me in? It’s raining and I’m fucking cold, Trashkawa,” Hajime snapped, hoping irrationally that Oikawa couldn’t see him blushing.  
  
“Iwa-chan why do you have a box of kittens?” Oikawa asked dumbly. Hajime rolled his eyes and shouldered his way into the house.  
  
“I found them on the street over by Yamato-san’s,” Hajime answered. “It looks like they didn’t get too wet, but I couldn’t just-”  
  
Before Hajime could finish the thought Oikawa was taking the box from him and carefully setting it on the table. As soon as it was safely out of the way he turned and launched himself at Hajime, throwing his arms around Hajime’s neck.  
  
“Iwa-chan, that is the sweetest thing you’ve ever done,” Oikawa whispered.  
  
“I-I ruined our first date,” Hajime stuttered.  
  
“Of course you didn’t!” Oikawa cried, pushing Hajime to arms length.  
  
“But we can’t just leave now!” Hajime insisted. “These guys need to be taken care of, we need to get them warm and feed them. We’re gonna miss the movie because of me!” Oikawa laughed and stepped forward. He ducked down to kiss Hajime on the forehead.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” he whispered. “My Iwa-chan, you have no idea.”  
  
“No idea of what?” Hajime growled. Oikawa laughed and stepped away.  
  
“There is literally nothing I would rather do than take care of a box full of helpless kittens with you, Iwa-chan,” he said as he bent over the box. “Okay, first we’re gonna need some towels, and a better box to keep them in. They’ll need some warm milk, and we should probably give them baths as well. And we’re gonna need to take them to a vet when this rain lets up.”  
  
Hajime couldn’t help himself. There was just something about the way Oikawa was cooing over the little balls of wet fur that filled his chest with a warm, tight feeling. He closed the distance between them in two long strides and yanked Oikawa down by the shirt to kiss him. Oikawa’s entire body relaxed and he made a soft noise in the back of his throat as he kissed Hajime in return. When they parted with a smacking noise Oikawa stared heavy-lidded at him.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” he whispered.  
  
“Come on, Shittykawa,” Hajime said, his voice equally soft. “We should really get them warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
